


Absolution

by MiraculousLBfangirl (fdmflavia)



Series: Guilt [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gorizilla - Freeform, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Plagg Is So Done, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fdmflavia/pseuds/MiraculousLBfangirl
Summary: Adrien tries to find Ladybug after discovering that she crosses paths with him.  A sequel to Guilt.





	Absolution

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself and had to write this.

Adrien left the classroom as soon as the bell rang with Nino hot on his heels. 

“Dude, what’s happening? You seemed on edge all morning.” Nino asked with concern lacing his voice.

“Nothing’s happening." Adrien leaned against a wall by the front door of the school. "Let’s just stay here.” 

“Are you sure? Because you’re looking around as if accessing danger. Those crazy fans of yours aren’t doing you any good.” Nino shook his head.

Adrien was indeed looking around, but all he wanted was to find Ladybug. She'd said that she crossed paths with him. So, it was most likely going to happen in school. He didn’t want to miss a chance. 

“Well, I don’t need to worry about them in school. Look, the girls are coming.” He said as he saw Alya and Marinette going towards them. “I still need to talk to Marinette about that girlfriend thing.”

“No need to worry, Marinette is a nice girl, I’m sure she’ll understand.” 

“Hey girls!" He said a little too cheerfully. "Hum... may I talk to you Marinette?” When she didn't look directly at him, he thought that maybe Nino could be wrong. 

“Sure.” Marinette answered with no conviction. 

“We’re going, right Nino?” Alya said dragging him towards the exit.

“Yeah! Bye.” Nino said confused. Adrien and Marinette only waved at them chuckling at the scene.

“So, I wanted to tell you that Nathalie already informed the press that you aren’t my girlfriend.” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “She'll make sure that they don’t bother you.”

“Oh! That's good, thanks.” She glanced at him but averted her gaze quickly. “I’m going then. Bye.”

“Ahm, bye.” He saw her go away, feeling dejected. That was not how he expected it to happen. 

Then Marinette stopped in her tracks and turned back to him. Adrien watched as she took a deep breath and approached again. 

“I wanted to know if you are ok” he looked at her confused. “After yesterday. The Akuma attack, you know. You jumped off the building.” 

“Oh! Yeah, I’m fine. I jumped because I knew Ladybug would save me and she did.” He said not without a twist in his gut as he remembered his conversation with Ladybug the previous night. 

“You shouldn’t have trusted her like that. You could have died. She barely had time to catch you.” Marinette was avoiding his gaze again. 

He thought for a moment and then answered “You're right. There was the possibility that she wouldn’t catch me on time and that was scaring. Seeing the ground get closer and closer was scaring. But she saved me and that is all that matters to me." He sighed "I don’t regret my decision, Marinette… because that was my decision. If I had died, it would have been my fault, not hers.” 

“But she was the one that asked you to jump.” Marinette was shocked.

“Yeah, but I could have refused. I trusted her and would do that again. Maybe it was just luck that she caught me on time. She is Lady Luck after all. The important thing is that I’m here” he motioned to himself “alive.”

He then put his arm around Marinette’s shoulder and led her to the exit. Marinette was feeling lighter. It felt as if a ton had been taken from her shoulders, despite the fact that there was an extra physical weight there. They were already descending the stairs when Marinette gathered the courage to speak.

“If you want the press to believe that I’m not your girlfriend, you’d better take your arm off of my shoulder.” 

“Oh my gosh! I’m sorry… I just didn’t think.” He panicked and Marinette chuckled at his expression.

“Not a problem. See you tomorrow.” She winked at him and turned around to go home. 

Adrien stood in the stairs contemplating her change in behavior. “Well, that was much better.” He said to himself entering the car that was waiting for him.

________________________________

Adrien closed his bedroom's door behind him. That was a long day and he had no luck with finding Ladybug. 

“I hope tomorrow you stop that.” Said Plagg amused “You’re lucky you're famous or you'd have received more than a couple of slaps in that pretty face of yours.”

“That was close.” 

“Of course it was close. You stared at every single girl that passed through you today, even the blond ones.”

“And I couldn’t find her. I don’t even know if I actually saw her and didn’t recognize. Argh” Adrien groaned.

“You didn’t recognize her. Jeez, you wouldn’t recognize her even if she was wearing a Ladybug costume.” Plagg said floating to his stash of cheese.

“It’s so frustrating that you know who she is and I don’t.” He laid on his bed staring at the ceiling.

“I’m not supposed to tell you, but you can discover by yourself.” Plagg munched on his cheese for a while and then continued. “Your girlfriend really cares about you, hum?”

“She’s not my girlfriend, Plagg. And yeah, no one else doubted Ladybug, but Marinette seemed to…” Adrien jerked himself up “it’s her”. 

A mischievous grin appeared at the kwami’s face. “Finally.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcomed, as always.


End file.
